How's The Pressure?
by Shorton
Summary: After getting beaten up by CM Punk the first time, how does John Morrison help Jeff Hardy feel better? Suck at summaries. JM/JH Two Shot Slash!
1. Chapter 1

**Title: How's The Pressure? **

**Two Shot**

**Rated: M mmm **

**Disclaimer: *sad face* I do not own these men in anyway, but one can dream. *evil smirk***

**Okay so this one is a tad late because I wasn't able to post it for a while, but I hope you still like it. Enjoy!**

The fans screamed, out of control applauding was heard all throughout the arena as Jeff Hardy won the exhausting match against John Morrison, which allowed the enigma to keep his title. It was an amazing match, both men giving everything that they had in them, and not giving up. That was until Jeff gave his usual finishing moves against the tired Morrison for the third time, causing him to finally lose. With a curt nod, John left the ring and let Jeff celebrate his victory.

He slowly walked back up the ramp, huffing and puffing still from his fight, turning the corner and running into CM Punk waiting near the entrance by the stage, a slight smirk plastered on his face. John eyed him warily.

"Behave Punk."

John warned and his eyes squinted giving the other wrestler the evil eye. Punk's smirk only grew and John knew that that would be the only acknowledgement he would get out of Phil. Punk's entrance music started playing and he casually walked out from where John had just come in, to greet the audience and Jeff with his presence. John swore and quickly ran into his dressing room, ignoring all the pain he was currently in, and switched on his television to see what Punk was up too.

It seemed like he was finally growing up and accepting defeat from the younger Hardy when John saw CM Punk starting to shake hands with Jeff. With a slight smile, John turned around just as Punk started to speak, getting ready to change and head back to the hotel. Suddenly, there was an uproar heard from the crowd on the screen and John swung back around to see CM Punk beating the shit out of Jeff Hardy.

"Punk, what are you doing?!" John yelled at the TV even though he knew the wrestler couldn't hear him. John stared in horror and slight amazement. How someone could hurt Jeff, or any man for that reason, this badly over a title that he lost cause he was clearly not the better wrestler to have it, was lost on Morrison. The younger wrestler cringed every time Jeff got that elbow to his neck, and since that was a lot, he wound up half covering his face with his hands.

John didn't know if he should go out there and save Jeff from being beaten up, but when he finally made up his mind to do so, Punk was finished and was retreating back up the ramp. Without thinking, John left his room in search for Punk wanting to teach the man a lesson. He went to the man's dressing room, banging loudly on the door.

"Punk! Open up ass hole!" John yelled through the hallway making people passing by turn their heads.

"I think he already left!" Someone down the hall called towards John.

John looked down and scoffed "Of course he did." Sighing, John thought he would go find Jeff instead and see how he was doing. He walked through the halls down to where Jeff's room was and saw that the door was open. Peeking his head through the door, he saw Jeff sitting on one of his chairs with a bunch of medic people surrounding him, looking a tad annoyed.

"I said don't worry about it! I'll deal." Jeff told off one of the many men and John thought that this would be a good time to interject.

"Uh, knock knock. Can I come in?"

Jeff looked up from his stare on the floor and his eyes lit up, seeming pleased to see the other wrestler. He started to nod then stopped abruptly grimacing in pain. "Yeah. And can you convince these guys that I don't need their pills to heal myself?" Jeff asked looking desperate.

"Guys," John started and made sure he looked at all the medic's in the room, "Jeff will be fine. Thank you for your concern though." The men didn't look convinced. John sighed silently and quickly thought of another way to get rid of these worry ridden men. "There's someone in the hall near Punk's door in pain though, he was complaining that he did something to him." The men all looked at each other, nodded and left silently.

"Thanks," Jeff said as John closed and locked the door "They were beginning to be a pain." Jeff smirked at his joke.

"No problem. Are you alright? That was a hell of a beating." John asked ignoring the pun all together.

Jeff noticed the worried look that was on John's face and decided to drop the jokes. "Honestly? I just need a hot bath and my bed." He watched John nod, unlock the door and open it stepping out.

"I'll go get my car, wait here." Then John disappeared.

Jeff smiled to himself; him and John were never really close, which was a shame. He seemed like he was a really nice guy, and that was exactly what Jeff needed at the moment. To be taken care of. John returned not five minutes later telling Jeff that he would take him back to the hotel.

He helped the injured wrestler into the car and they drove to the hotel, also helping him get out and walk to the elevator when they arrived. After asking what floor Jeff was on, the two wrestlers had arrived a few minutes later and Jeff had to point out the door that was his. Putting the key in the slot, John kicked open the door and quickly picked up Jeff wedding style walking into his room and heading straight to the bathroom. Handling a giggling Jeff the entire time, John placed him carefully onto the counter next to the sink.

John turned around and started to draw a bath that the injured wrestler had wanted, and Jeff couldn't help but check out the built wrestler. Those beautiful back muscles protruding from the skin, and that ass, Jeff was lost for words. John turned around and smiled sweetly at Jeff, reaching for the hem of the hurt wrestler's shirt.

"Lift." John commanded and Jeff felt his arms go over his head; it was one of the hardest things he ever had to do. John gave him an apologetic smile when Jeff groaned out in pain. "Bubbles, or no bubbles?"

"Bubbles, please." Jeff couldn't help but smile, John was being the cutest thing to him. He didn't know where Morrison had gotten the stuff for the bubbles but suddenly they were in the tub, and the wrestler looked at Jeff proudly.

"Will you be alright from this point on?" John asked.

Jeff was astonished that John hadn't tried to take advantage of him yet like anyone else would. "Uhm, I should be okay." Jeff replied shyly, never has he had someone look after him so well like John has and it gave butterflies in Jeff's stomach.

"Alright, well I'll wait outside in the room and if you need me just holler." John smiled when Jeff nodded, and left the injured wrestler to bathe.

Jeff stripped down the rest of his clothing slowly and climbed carefully into the warm, inviting bubble bath, feeling his body relax instantly. Eyes closed, Jeff's mind wandered to the man sitting in just the other room and couldn't help the smile that appeared on his face. Suddenly an idea popped into the younger Hardy's mind. Sitting up he yelled.

"John! I need your help!" Jeff smiled as he heard the shuffling of quick footsteps and then the creaking of the bathroom door open.

**First part of the two shotter. Hope you liked it and reviews would be lovely.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for all the loverly reviews on the first part of How's The Pressure. I hope you enjoy reading the second, and last chapter :) I know I had fun writing it ;) Also, I apologize for the lateness, ever since I have gotten back from England I have been working basically every day. It's madness I tell you, MADNESS!**

After John shut the door behind him, leaving Jeff to his bath, he let out a breath he didn't even realize he was holding. When John peeled the shirt off the hurt wrestler, it took all his effort not to attach his lips to every single piece of skin he could see. He felt bad for how much CM Punk beat him, but he didn't think he would have been able to undress the wrestler completely without losing his control and ravishing the rainbow haired enigma, so he decided to leave the Hardy boy to do the rest himself.

John let go of the door knob and went and sat on the edge of Jeff's hotel bed, trying to concentrate on anything but the naked, sudsy wrestler on the other side of the door. He was still astonished at how someone could be so cruel to Jeff.

'I mean, how can anyone hurt him? He's adorable.' John groaned to himself, putting his head in his hands. 'Not the time John.'

"John! I need your help!"

John heard Jeff through the door and quickly stepped up to it, opening it slowly, not really sure what to expect. Jeff was sitting in the tub looking slightly uncomfortable, still covered up by the bubbles.

John cleared his throat before he spoke, not trusting how it would sound. "What's up? Everything alright?"

Jeff shifted, making some bubbles around him move away from his torso. John couldn't help but look at the skin underneath the water, it seemed so smooth.

"Well, not exactly," John's eyes snapped back to the wet wrestler's face, seeing a small tug at the end of Jeff's lips. "I can't really, um, reach." Jeff tried to turn to reach his back but hissed in pain.

John was at his side immediately, telling him not to move.

"You don't mind doing this, do you?" Jeff asked giving John puppy dog eyes.

John smiled and picked up the wash cloth. "Of course not Jeff, I told you to call me if you needed help. You called, so now I am helping. Now scoot up a bit so you're backs not on the wall."

Jeff scooted and John inwardly cursed himself. There were barely any bubbles to cover up the top of Jeff's behind, showing the Shaman of Sexy what he was missing. Closing his eyes and taking a quick deep breath, John tried to calm himself down a bit.

After composing himself somewhat, John dipped the cloth into the water and carefully ran it across Jeff's back, making the wet superstar moan quietly to himself.

"How's the pressure? I'm not hurting you am I? John questioned as he continued to stroke small circular movements on Jeff's back.

"Mmm, no not at all, feels really good."

After quickly cleaning Jeff's back, John helped Jeff stand up and exit the tub, trying not to look at the now half hard, naked wrestler standing before him. He picked up a large white towel that was hung behind the bathroom door, and held it up in front of Jeff signalling for him to step into it.

Snatching the towel away from John's hands, Jeff ran the fabric across his lean body, drying every inch of himself off, only flinching a couple times when muscles still hurt, staring Morrison in the eyes the entire time. Jeff noticed John's cheeks flare a bright red and his feet shift under him, but he never left. He stared right back at the rainbow haired superstar.

Jeff finally tied the towel around his waist and stepped right up to the frozen Guru of Greatness, snaking his right arm around his waist and pulling the shocked, yet turned on wrestler closer to him.

Jeff looked into John's eyes, trying to see if he was okay with how close they have gotten. Not seeing any objection in them, Jeff drew small circles on the small of the younger mans back while his mouth trailed hot, but gentle kisses, all over his neck and face.

"Jeff," John's voice was raspy as he tried to get the other man's attention, "Jeff, what are you doing?" Not being able to help his body's reactions, John tilted his head back giving Jeff more access to his neck.

"I'm sorry," Jeff spoke, still nuzzled in the warmth where John's shoulder met his neck, "I thought it was obvious."

John groaned, he knew that the elder wrestler was still in pain and didn't want to do anything too strenuous with him, but the bulge in his pants said otherwise. Pulling Jeff away from his neck, John slammed his lips onto the enigma, surprised to feel how soft his lips were and surprised that he was listening to his other 'head' for a change.

Jeff pulled away, gasping for breath while John led them to the single bedded room, sitting them both down on the edge of it. As soon as Jeff sat down, John was on him, kissing every piece of skin he could find.

Trying as hard as he could not to flinch when John would hit a sore spot, Jeff moved off the bed and stood in front of a confused John Morrison. Quirking his eyebrow, Jeff reached for his towel and slowly let it slide down the bottom half of his body before letting it drop on the ground with a quiet thud.

John let his eyes trail all over the beautiful Hardy boy, gasping when he saw bruises already forming on his milky skin. Standing up, John walked over to where Jeff was and placed butterfly kisses wherever he saw discolouration on the pale body.

"I'm gunna kill him for doing this to you."

Jeff smiled at how protective John could be. Lifting John's head up so he could stop looking at the damage Punk had inflicted on him, Jeff kissed his lips tenderly. "I can live with the bruises, but I can't live with this boner any second longer."

John growled as he picked Jeff up gently and placed him on the bed. "Let me help you with that then." John replied, a slight smirk on the sides of his mouth.

John shed the rest of his clothes and threw them to the floor, anxious to get this thing started.

Jeff lay flat on the bed as John crawled over him, hovering just above, making sure not to put too much pressure on any of Jeff's injuries.

"John, I may be hurt but I'm not a porcelain doll." Wrapping his arms around the man above him, Jeff pulled him down so that every inch of their bodies was touching, moaning when their naked erections touched for the first time.

John started thrusting immediately, not being able to help himself any longer and was met with the most beautiful sounds he has ever heard coming out of Jeff's mouth.

"You like that Jeffy?" John asked thrusting his cock harder against Jeff's as the man below him mewled and nodded vigorously.

"John," Jeff panted onto his lovers face, "I need you inside me, I've wanted you for so long."

Jeff raised his hips meeting John's thrusts trying to bring him to the edge faster. John stopped.

"Hold on Jeff, we'll get their love. Don't worry, I'll take good care of you." Jeff knew that John was talking about more than just the sex, he would take care of him, already did earlier in the bathtub.

John trailed his fingers all the way up Jeff's body making the older man shiver in anticipation, before bringing them to his lips.

Jeff looked at them warily, "John, you don't need to prep me, just- I'm already so ready for you. Please." Jeff whimpered, needing to feel John inside of him this instant.

"I don't want to hurt you Jeff."

"You won't. I trust you." John still looked a bit sceptical about not being able to prepare Jeff. "Besides," Jeff continued not waiting for the younger one's response, "I'm hurting every minute you're not inside me."

John nodded, seeming to get the picture that Jeff wanted him and did not want to wait any longer.

Getting onto his knees, John pulled Jeff's legs up and placed them on his shoulders before leaning back down again, faces inches apart. John lined up his throbbing member at Jeff's entrance, taking deep breaths to keep control.

He so wanted to pound right into that ass and claim Jeff as his, but he knew he couldn't do that without hurting Jeff in the process, and that was something he did not want to do.

"Just, tell me to stop if I'm hurting you, okay?" Jeff nodded, bumping noses with the guru.

Slowly John pushed the head of his dick into the tight ring of muscle, closing his eyes instantly at the tight feeling. He pushed further in regretting it at once when he heard the whimper of pain come out of Jeff's mouth. John stopped all movement and leaned down to Jeff's face, placing light kisses all over every piece of skin he could reach.

"Why aren't you moving?" Jeff groaned out.

John looked back up into Jeff's eyes "Because I hurt you, I said-"

"You said," Jeff interrupted panting on John's face as he did so, "for me to tell you to stop. Did I say stop John?"

"No, no you did not." How Jeff made John feel bad for making sure he was okay by stopping, was beyond him.

"Then don't stop moving John," Jeff gasped as John pushed himself all the rest of the way in, filling Jeff to the brim, then pulled almost all the way back out loving the whimpering noises coming from the man below him. John slammed back inside Jeff's tight hole, shuddering as the muscles stiffened around his cock even more. "Oh god John, don't ever stop moving."

Moans and groans were filling the room as John quickened his pace, now seeming to forget all about his lovers' sore spots. "Fuck Jeff, you're so fucking tight." John leaned down and sucked on Jeff's pulse point.

Jeff screamed and arched his body more into John as he hit something spectacular inside of him. "Holy shit! John, mmm, right there baby, keep it there."

John sat up on his knees, keeping the same angle but making his thrusts go deeper, hitting the same spot Jeff loved so much over and over again.

"Jeff, baby. God! You're so sweet. Fuck, hun you keep those noises up and I'm done for."

"Mmm, don't come without me," Jeff pleaded, "Faster baby, go faster."

John quickened his thrusting, he felt like he was going at top speed. Jeff's mouth kept shooting off profanities and moans after profanities and moans and it wasn't long before John felt the familiar sensation going through him.

"Jeff, fuck baby, I'm gunna come."

"Do it, come inside me John, I wanna feel you."

That's all it took. With a strangled groan, John spurted load after load into Jeff's tight ass hitting his prostrate dead on, making the little rainbow haired man shoot off straight after. John collapsed onto Jeff's body, feeling the stickiness between their stomachs but not caring one bit.

After catching their breath, John went to move to the side of Jeff's body, pulling himself out of his lover but was caught by Jeff's arm.

"Stay in me a little longer." Jeff whispered while removing the hair that was stuck to John's sweaty face. John stayed, he wrapped his arms around the wrestler and nuzzled his face into Jeff's neck, purring slightly. He had never felt so connected to anyone as he did with Jeff in this moment.

Jeff loved the feeling of John still inside of him, wrapped in him like a blanket. Of course he was still sore, but he would never tell John that, it would only break the moment. John murmured something into Jeff's neck, making it impossible for him to hear.

"What was that?"

John lifted his head and kissed Jeff passionately before rubbing his nose against him. "I said, he won't hurt you anymore, I'll protect you Jeff. If he lays one hand on you... again, I'll kill him."

Jeff smiled and pushed John's head back into his neck. "I know you will baby."

"I wove ou eff."

Jeff's heart skipped a beat. "I love you too John," Jeff couldn't help the full blown smile the erupted on his face, "Now let's get some sleep."

The two drifted off into deep sleeps, both dreaming about the other, both wrapped around the other, and most importantly, both still connected to the other.

**THE END**

**Awe, I find that ending very cute. Hope you enjoyed my two shot of Jeff and John, if you have any requests for couples that you would like me to write about, let me know! :)**


End file.
